The Light Within
by mckoy12345678910
Summary: Dolohov is on a mission: become a Professor at Hogwarts, and be a spy. Dumbledore knows Dolohov's intentions, but accepts him as a professor anyway, in hopes of Dolohov choosing the light instead of the dark. Will the Gryffindor Princess have a part in his plan? Rated T due to that I honestly don't know what to rate it.
1. Welcome to Hogwarts, Antonin

**A/N: I only recently discovered this pairing, and I absolutely LOVE it! I like how some people see how Hermione could be with a Death Eater; FORBIDDEN ROMANCE! I do hope you enjoy it! I apologize in advance if there are grammatical errors; my beta reader isn't available! This story will be longer than my stories; I also want to make an announcement about my other stories: Life, Death, and Immortal is COMPLETE, though I will be making a sequel after I update my other stories! Spoken, Written, and Thought will be updated TODAY! FYI: the chapter are going to be short, so there will be A LOT of chapters, and it will also mean it will be updated more. Teacher Conference is going to be updated, but it's going to be when I finish everything that needs to be done, story wise. Warning: teacher/student romance. (If you don't like a teacher/student romance, or in this case, a Death Eater/Student romance, don't read) There are some things I would like to mention, so you aren't lost during the story. READ THE SUMMARY BEFORE YOU START READING! **

**Hermione/Ron/Harry are fifteen**

**Dolohov is thirty-two **

**Hermione's personality is going to be some-what different than what the movies/books portray her to be.**

**Its 3****rd**** year, but after Antonin applied for the position, Remus Lupin changed from DADA to Charms, because the last Charms Professor fell to the darkness. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER SAGA OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED.**

"My lord, do you think this is a wise decision? They know what I have done in the past." Voldemort smirked.

"That makes it more believable, Antonin. Dumbledore has a soft heart. He will welcome you into Hogwarts with open arms. He always tries to help people. That's one of my favorite weaknesses of his. You will become a professor, and will gain professors' and students' trust. Voldemort smirked evilly. "It would be such a pity if you fail since you've been my follower for such a long time. I do not want you to die." Antonin received the message.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~L/B~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking?" Dumbledore sat in his chair behind his desk, following  
Minerva's every move when she was pacing back and forth.

"If I am given an opportunity to help heal a dark soul, I will act on its behalf." Dumbledore remained calm. Minerva stopped pacing, and looked Dumbledore in the eyes.

"What about the safety of the students', Albus? He has tortured and murdered countless muggles, witches, and wizards! And do you think Potter, Weasley, and Miss. Granger will be open to the idea? And what about Severus?" Dumbledore looked at her, and crooked his head.

"Minerva, that was in the past. Severus has agreed to this situation, and Miss Granger, Mister Potter, and Mister Weasley has agreed. I assure you, I wouldn't put the students' lives in danger."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~L/B~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Antonin arrived at Hogwarts, and went to the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore was at his desk, doing some paperwork.

"Headmaster?" Antonin hated calling Dumbledore 'Headmaster,' but he knew he had to in order to gain his trust.

"Antonin, come in." Antonin walked in, feeling nervous for the first time in a long time.

"Let me lead you to your quarters." Dumbledore led the way down the halls. The halls were quiet. It was passed curfew for everyone. Once Antonin and Dumbledore arrived at his quarters, they both stopped at the door.

"You can ward it. You will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's room 3C. You will be due there every day other than weekends at 9:15a.m. Thank you again for coming." With that, Dumbledore turned around and left. Antonin opened the door to find a bed on the left, a bathroom on the right, and a couch along with an empty book shelf. There was a desk by the window as well. Antonin found professor robes on the desk. He took his shoes off, and went into the bed. He couldn't remember the last time had a good night of sleep. He drifted off to sleep with the thought of what he was going to teach.

When Antonin woke up, he took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and put on his casual wear then his robes. He looked at the clock. It read 9:00a.m. He grabbed his wand, and made his way towards the classroom. He received a few stares, and some students whispered to their friend while looking at him. _'Wow, really discreet. Bravo.' _He thought. When he arrived at his classroom, he saw Hermione, taking notes on a parchment. She looked like a deer in a headlight. Hermione had heard that he was one of the most feared Death Eater there was. She tried to hide her discomfort, but failed. She went back to writing, and kept her eyes glued to the parchment. Antonin saw the subject's textbook on the desk. He didn't know what they were supposed to learn. He was arriving a month into the year, and he had no idea what third years learned. He quickly skimmed the lessons, and confirmed that they were learning about magical creatures. When students started to arrive, they took their seats, and stared at Antonin. He shifted uncomfortably with all of the eyes, penetrating his soul. He cleared his throat, and stepped forward.

"I am Professor Dolohov, I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. I have had a lot of… experience when it comes to this particular subject. I will not tolerate behavioral issues. I expect everyone to remain silent, unless they are called on. Does anyone feel the need to object?" Everyone remained silent. "Very well, does anyone care to tell me which creature you were studying with the past professor?" Hermione's hand shot up through the air. No-one else raised their hand due to that they were frightened.

"Your name?" Antonin had never seen a hand go up that fast since… well, never. Hermione's hand lowered.

"Hermione Granger, sir." He recognized that name. All of the Death Eaters knew who she was; she was the brains behind the Golden Trio; she was their key to success. Antonin nodded.

"Continue, Miss Granger." He would never be caught dead speaking, or associating himself with a muggle-born, but he knew he needed to prove himself.

"We are studying the magical creature called a Grindylow, sir." He needed to see if she truly was the brains behind the Golden Trio.

"What is a Grindylow, Miss Granger?"

"Grindylows are green, with yellow and white eyes, a pair of horns on their heads, and are rather good swimmers. They have strong fingers to strangle their prey until death. They live at the bottom of lakes, normally in weed beds, and can be found in Great Britain and Ireland, sir." Antonin nodded in approval. He didn't even know half of the information that she recited. He carried along with his lesson, asking questions now and then, many of which Hermione answered. He conjured up a question that was the main idea.

"Can anyone tell me how to defend themselves against a Grindylow? This subject is called _Defense _Against the Dark Arts, isn't it?" Hermione's hand shot up through the air. He waited five seconds, seeing if anyone could come up with an answer; no-one did.

"Miss Granger" She lowered her hand and locked her eyes on Antonin's.

"You can try to loosen their grip on you, using the Revulsion Jinx. If you cast the spell underwater, it shoots jets of boiling water." Antonin was thoroughly impressed. He nodded his head, and checked the clock.

"Write a two parchment essay, front and back, on Grindylows' habitat, the Revulsion Jinx, and appearance. If you were listening in class, this should be easy. It is due by the next time I have you. You are dismissed." With that, students filed out of the room. Hermione gathered her stuff, and walked out of the classroom, giving Antonin a small glance, and left. She went to the Great Hall for lunch, and sat down by the Harry and Ron. Antonin sat down in the DADA Professor seat, sitting by Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore stood up, and cleared his throat.

"May I have your attention?" The entire Great hall went silent. "Thank you, now we have a new Professor. Professor Dolohov will be teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts this year." With that, Antonin stood up, and gave a small wave, and sat back down. Some students applauded, but some didn't. It didn't bother him; he knew he had to gain trust. Several professors clapped, but some didn't bother. People would be stupid not to be frightened by him, but he had to prove himself. He didn't want to do this, but he knew if he didn't, he would be dead in an instant. Even if you were one of Voldemorts' closest friends, he would kill you without hesitation if you didn't obey him. Antonin stared at the plate in front of him. He grabbed a fork and started to eat, taking in the aroma of everything that made it into his mouth.

"I know what it feels like, you know." He swallowed the remaining food in his mouth and looked to his left, finding Hagrid looking directly at him.

"What do you mean?" Antonin questioned.

"I know what it feels like to be not trusted by anyone. It took me a long time to gain anyone's trust. To students, I was a fat Giant that would kill anyone in its path." Antonin looked up to Hagrid.

"You haven't killed innocent muggles, wizards, or witches; I have." What Antonin was saying was true. Every now and then he felt guilty about it. He knew he could have prevented their deaths. Though, by doing that, he would most likely be Nagini's meal.

The day went by quickly; Antonin's next two classes were very uneventful. He had to answer many questions that he asked. He could sense their distance and fear. If he was in their position, he would be like that as well. When he was on the way to the Great Hall for dinner, he ran into Severus.

"Watch where you step, you insufferable dunder-. Oh, it's you. Why did you jeopardize my position?" Antonin honestly didn't know.

"I don't know why, Severus. The Dark Lord wanted me to become a Professor here." Severus was horror struck. Severus nodded his head, and walked to Dumbledore's office as fast as his legs could carry him. He entered Dumbledore's office door, and slammed it loudly.

"I think Voldemort knows I am a double spy, Headmaster."


	2. WHAT?

**A/N: Thank you to the people who have had the time to favorite/follow my story! I am going to build Hermione and Antonin's friendship. This is the main story I am working on right now, so I should be updating at a reasonable pace. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER SAGA OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED. **

Dumbledore looked at Severus quizzically.

"Why do you imply such a thing? I have known Antonin's true intentions since I received word of him wanting a teaching position." Severus crooked his head. "I've known that he was sent to spy for information to give to Voldemort." Severus' eyes widened in horror.

"Are you mental? You've known this, and accepted him anyway? Do you know how this could effect, no; it will effect everyone's fate. He is one of the most feared Death Eaters known. He was a part of the first Wizarding World War. He has killed many innocent people without hesitation. How do you think anything could change his dreadful fate, Albus?" Dumbledore smiled. Severus scrunched his eyes.

"Severus, do you honestly think I would enter this adventure without a plan? I have constructed a plan that will work. I have tested many theories, and I have seemed to draw an excellent conclusion." Severus sat down in the chair across from Dumbledore.

"And what would the 'excellent conclusion' of yours be?" Dumbledore smiled wider.

"What is the only thing in the world that has no eternal fate, which would last a lifetime? Something you can't hide, or destroy, Severus?" Severus crooked an eyebrow, and then Dumbledore saw the confusion turn into an incredulous frown.

"Albus, in case you haven't noticed, no woman in their right mind would love such a cold hearted soul. Oh, Albus, what have you done?" Severus rubbed his fingers against his forehead. "Who is the woman apart of your incredulous plan?" Dumbledore sorted through his papers, and pulled out a single sheet of paper, and handed it to Severus. He took it, and read through the paper. It said:

**Name: Granger, Hermione  
Birth date: September 19, 1979  
House: Gryffindor  
Head House: McGonagall, Minerva  
Academically Graded: Exemplary  
Year: Third Year  
Age: 15 (fifteen)**

Severus' head snapped up, and glared at the Headmaster for a few seconds.

"Do you honestly think Miss Granger is attracted to Antonin? She has Weasley, and all of those other dunderhead friends of hers. It would be against school rules. Professor and Student relationships are forbidden. You are the Headmaster; surely you know that it is against the school's guidelines? What about the age difference? They are seventeen years apart, Albus! This plan is never going to work." Dumbledore looked at him questioningly. "Love knows no boundaries, Severus."

Antonin decided to go to the Astronomy Tower, and skip dinner. He remembered the Astronomy Tower from his time at Hogwarts. He was in Slytherin, and fell into the wrong crowd. He could escape from all of his troubles at the Astronomy Tower. He could look over the black lake, and see the view. Come to think of it, it was the only place he felt safe. The cool breeze comforted him, even in the darkest of times. His only true friend was the bird that was always perched on the edge. It's red and green wings flew beautifully. It had markings that could entertain Antonin forever. Its agility was one of his most favorite things about the little bird. It flew fast, yet so graceful. He smiled to himself sadly. He called the bird Whistlick. He witnessed one of his enemies perform the Imperius Curse on Whistlick, making it drown in a bird bath, during his fifth year. That was when he truly fell to the dark side. When he saw the person that person that killed his only friend, he tortured him, and drowned him after endless nights of torturing. He didn't feel an ounce of guilt while doing it. Like people say, 'An eye for an eye.' Antonin's father taught him that metaphor. Antonin grimaced at the thought of his father. He had beaten his mother until her death. After that, Antonin was beaten daily with a bat, or any heavy object his father could find during his drunken state. Antonin was beaten at the early age of six years old. He was a pureblood, but his father was much like Lucius. He was cruel towards muggles, muggle-borns, and anyone who got into his way. His father died from over dosing on medicine. Antonin was in Azkaban at the time.

When he made his way to the Astronomy Tower, he saw a bushy-haired girl looking out at the lake, while fiddling with her necklace that looked like a time turner. He hasn't seen a time turner in a very long time. He made a note of telling The Dark Lord that she had one, and the school was allowing it. When Hermione heard footsteps, she grabbed her wand out of her pocket, and turned. When she saw it was Antonin, she put her wand back in her pocket.

"I'm so sorry, Professor." Antonin was taken aback by that statement. She was a part of the Golden Trio, was she not? Didn't she know what he had done, or is trying to do?

"Aren't you supposed to be at The Great Hall?" She smiled.

"Aren't you supposed to be at The Great Hall?" She was brave, to say the least. Antonin nodded. Hermione turned back around to face the Black Lake.

"I like to come up here when I need to think. It is probably the only place I love more than the Library." Hermione smiled. Antonin walked up to the edge of the Astronomy Tower, and put his hands on the edge, and stood about five feet away from Hermione, looking out into the view. The sun was setting, and Antonin was admiring the clouds, and the small bird, making a nest in a nearby tree. He remembered Whistlick. How its wings could go where ever they would like; it was free, unlike him. He regretted murdering the person who killed Whistlick. After that, he thought that he would be taken to Azkaban, and killed. That's when he turned to the dark side, and became a Death Eater. That was where he turned himself into the most feared and dark Death Eater alive. He grimaced at all of the pain it had caused him and his family. All of his known enemies while working for the Dark Lord killed the remainder of his family; including his seven year old niece. He nearly died when he found out. He vowed to himself that he would find who did that to his innocent niece. He searched for them until he was on the brink of becoming mental. He risked his life daily, traveled to foreign places in hopes of finding more followers, nearly had been killed from being tortured, yet he couldn't have that little piece of closure? That's why he had been working so hard; fulfilling all the Dark Lords' deepest, and darkest missions.

Hermione thought about the time she went to get her first wand. Her aunt came with her to get it. She was the only witch/wizard in her family. Her mother left her with her father a week after she gave birth. He had been abusive when she was only four years old. She had too many scars any teenager should have. She hid the behind jackets, and long-sleeved shirts. She always wore jeans, or extra long robes to cover her scars on her legs. Her father never had faced the police for beating her; to everyone, except her, saw a single dad who's working for scraps of money at a time. He had received so much sympathy for being a single parent, but whenever he was alone with her, he would kick her, hit her, or find something to hit her with. She had to go to the hospital when he pushed her down the stairs. There was only one way shoe could relieve the pain; cutting. She would cut herself to relieve all of the grief and sadness her father had brought her. Whenever she had the chance, she would cut herself. It did hurt, don't get me wrong, but she enjoyed watching the blood trickle down her skin. She knew exactly where to cut, so she get as much adrenaline she could. She would heal her wound, with a few spells, and to hide them, she casted an invisible spell on it for precaution. She had scars of the razor all over her arms and legs. All of the times her father had been cruel to her came flooding back. She let out a small whimper and unwillingly let several tears fall. She was quick to wipe them away, in hopes of Antonin not noticing, sadly, she failed to do so.

Antonin heard the whimper, and looked to his right to see a crying Hermione. He saw her quickly wipe her eyes, and tried to hide her accidental slip of emotion. He had no idea of what to do. He had never been put in this kind of situation, nor did he want to. But he needed to prove himself, and this was exactly how he could.

"Are you okay?" He mentally slapped himself. _Of course she is not okay, stupid! That's why you asked! _Antonin thought. Hermione looked at him with a small smile, obviously forced.

"It's just a bad memory." Hermione snapped. He didn't want to pry, or dig himself so far down, just for the hole to collapse. She was friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley; surely there would be some danger. He needed to change the subject, to try to gain some trust.

"Don't you have homework to do for my class?" Hermione looked up into his eyes, and smiled.

"I finished it in the Library, and all of my other homework. I assure you, sir, I will not be late on any assignments given to me." She really was the brains of the Golden Trio.

"It's nice, you know; to come up here, and just clear your head. It's peaceful and satisfying. I always try to come up here during my free time." Hermione continued. They stayed there for thirty more minutes before a chuckle came from behind them. Hermione and Antonin both grabbed their wand out of their pockets, and turned around in fighting position. There stood, a chuckling Dumbledore with his hands up in the air pretending to surrender. Hermione and Antonin both looked at him as if he was a mad man; which he was. They both returned their wand into their pocket.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster," Hermione looked at her watch, "Its past curfew! I'm terribly sorry." She rushed past Dumbledore, and sprinted down the stairs.

Antonin could hear the light patter of her feet.

"I'm sorry Headmaster, this will never happen again." Dumbledore smiled.

"Antonin, please call me Dumbledore, or Albus. Whatever you do during your free time is none of my concern. You may come up here whenever you'd like." With that, Dumbledore left.

Antonin went back to his chamber. He warded his door with difficult and unpredictable wards, and he threw in some basic wards, to throw off the person, that would be trying to enter his chamber. He ran a shower, brushed his hair and teeth, and went into a deep sleep.

Hermione sat in the girls bathroom, where Moaning Myrtle was, alone, with a razor and her wand.

She could only cut during meal times, and when she wasn't cutting, she would be at the Astronomy Tower, or Library. She dug the razor into her skin, and took deep breaths. She cut herself again, and again, until she knew if she cut herself once more, she would lose consciousness. She quickly performed a healing spell. She could hear people coming, so she rinsed her razor, and put it into her blue jeans, and put her robes back on. She walked out of the bathroom, feeling a little dizzy. She went to her first class, DADA. When she entered, she quickly took a seat.

"Please get the essay you did for homework out, and put it on my desk. If you didn't do it, you have a detention with me on Saturday, 9:00a.m.-10:00a.m. Do you understand?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Begin." Hermione took out ten parchments of paper, front and back, and walked up to his desk. She stumbled, luckily Neville caught her.

"Thanks, Neville." Hermione concluded she let too much blood drain. She put the papers on the desk, and turned around to go back to her desk. She turned around too fast, and dizzily fell on the ground.

Antonin quickly bent over, and checked her pulse. He felt a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders. He pointed at Neville.

"You- where is the Hospital Wing?"

"The other side of the castle, sir." Antonin swore under his breath. Two days in the position, and he's already messing things up.

"It's too far for Madam Pompfrey to come here, and back..." Antonin stood back up, "You are all dismissed. Go to the Library and study, though. I don't know when I will be back." Antonin picked Hermione's unconscious body, and went as fast as he could to the Hospital Wing. When he arrived, Madam Pompfrey was tending to a patient, but quickly excused herself when she saw Hermione in Antonin's arms. She rushed over, and gestured to a hospital bed. Antonin gently put Hermione down. Madam Pompfrey felt her pulse, and felt her forehead. She then turned to Antonin.

"What happened?" She looked quizzically at him.

"She fell unconscious during class." Madam Pompfrey nodded. She respected Antonin for taking care of Hermione.

"I'll inform Albus." She went back to helping Hermione. Antonin left, and felt a burn on his arm. He quickly went to his chamber and created a fireplace, with the floo network. He accioed some floo powder, and said, "Malfoy Manor." When he landed, he entered, and went to find the Dark Lord. He found him, sitting, with Nagini.

"Ahh, Antonin, do tell me some news." Antonin stepped forth, and put his hands behind his back and bowed.

"My Lord, Hermione Granger fell unconscious during my class, and I brought her to the Hospital Wing. I, of course, would have rather watched her die a painful death, but I have gained Madam Pompfrey's trust. I believe I have also gained Dumbledore's trust." Antonin didn't want Hermione to die; even though she was a part of the Golden Trio, but she was still a minor.

"Well done, Antonin. I suggest you go back, and check on Miss. Granger. We need more people to trust you, until you've gained everyone's trust. You are dismissed." Antonin left the manor and flooed back to his chamber.

He left the room, and went to the Hospital Wing. Harry and Ron were there in chairs, with Dumbledore and Madam Pompfrey talking. When Ron saw Antonin, he stood up, and walked over to Antonin, with Harry following.

"What did you do to her, you sick, twisted-." Harry restrained him.

"Ron! Stop it! Madam Pompfrey said he brought her here. Don't be stupid." Ron casted Antonin a small glance at Antonin, and then sat back down. Dumbledore came over to Antonin.

"I'm glad you brought her here; she had lost a lot of blood. We don't know how. We are still trying figure out what caused it. We'll ask her when she wakes up." Antonin nodded, and turned his gaze back to Hermione. She was murmuring something.

"Stop it. Stop it, dad! Please, it hurts! DAD!" She woke up screaming, everyone rushed to her side. She was crying.

Dumbledore didn't want to, but knew he had to; occlumency. He searched for her dream, and saw Mr. Granger beating Hermione repeatedly. There were tears coming down her face, barely seeable from all of the blood. He stopped, and processed the new information piece by piece.

"Could everyone except for Antonin, leave? Now." Everyone left other than Dumbledore and Antonin. Dumbledore faced Hermione with a saddened expression.

"Why didn't you tell someone, Hermione? Perhaps, you could have told me? People could've helped you. Your father could be locked up in jail right now, Hermione." Hermione's lip quivered. She tried to hold back the tears but they flowed down her cheek.

"I don't kn-know what you mean, Headmaster." She croaked out the sentence, not wanting to give in. Antonin didn't know what was going on.

"How long, Hermione?" Hermione chocked back the sobs, and managed to say,

"Since I was four," Dumbledore's voice boomed.

"Eleven years, Hermione!?" Hermione let some tears fall, and looked at the floor. Dumbledore led Antonin over to a corner, and filled him in.

"I saw the nightmare she was having. Her father was beating the bloody hell out of her; it's been eleven years. I think I am going to give her sometime, and then confront her about it." Antonin was outraged! How could a grown man beat their child? Antonin couldn't show his anger, so he nodded, and followed Dumbledore back into the curtained room.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I was so tempted to end the chapter when Hermione faints, but wrote more any just because I felt I owed you a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading. Follow/Fav./Review!**


	3. Answers

**A/N: I HUGE thank you to articcat621 and roseberrygirl for being this story's first reviewers! I also want to thank Smithback and twibe for reviewing! Hermione is going through a rough time right now and she has no idea **_**how **_**to cope with it all. Her mind is going haywire, basically.**

Dumbledore and Antonin stood in front of Hermione's hospital bed.

"Can you tell me how you lost the amount of blood you did?" Hermione used the first excuse she thought of.

"I accidentally fell down the staircase." Dumbledore's eyes wandered to her arm.

"How did you get those scars on your arm?" Hermione's eyes widened, but quickly let the astonishment go.

"I received the scars when I fell." Antonin looked at the scars, and instantly knew they weren't from 'falling down the stairs.' They looked like the cuts on people he saw in Germany, when he was looking for followers for the Dark Lord. He processed the information that it was made by a knife, or maybe a razor. He thought about this situation, and what would the Dark Lord do. _Well, if I help her through her troubles, I could gain her trust. Maybe, I'll even gain Harry and Ron's trust, if I'm lucky. Yes, that's exactly what I'll do. _Antonin thought. _Maybe I can get her to talk at the Astronomy Tower. _Dumbledore excused himself, and went to tell Harry, Ron, and Madam Pompfrey they could come back in; but Dumbledore left to go back to his office. When Antonin came out of his thoughts, he fixated his eyes on the arguing teenage boys in front of him.

"No! You know that's a tactic you only do when the Keeper has fallen! Do you remember first year?" Harry gave Ron a knowing nod, but quickly defended himself.

"Though, if you remember correctly, I caught the snitch. You always have a second option, Ron. And I choose snitch!" They kept rambling on until Madam Pompfrey finally threw them out of there. When Madam Pompfrey went to her office to do some paperwork, she left Antonin and Hermione alone. Antonin gave Hermione a quizzical look. Hermione knew that it was obvious the scars weren't made from falling down the stairs; she could feel his gaze on her, piercing her soul. When she couldn't take it any longer, she turned to him, and looked him dead in the eye.

"Yes?" She knew she couldn't be entirely rude, because he was her Professor, but it was really annoying how he says nothing; but almost can read your mind.

"Why did you lie to the Headmaster?" Hermione was taken aback by this question. She didn't know how to answer this question without digging herself further and further into the hole. She couldn't find the right words, so she kept quiet, fiddling with her nails. _Hermione, ANSWER! He's your Professor, so it entitles him to a FULL answer. If you don't want him to know about your cutting, you would be DISOBEYING your Professor. Would you do this Professor McGonagall, or Professor Snape? _Her conscious was somehow, always right. _Yes, yes I am. _

"Oh, would you just shut the bloody hell up?" Antonin was taken by surprise of this sudden outburst. Hermione turned Crimson red, and stuttered.

"I-I- my conscious, it- was er, umm, annoying me, so um, I'm sorry, um, sir." Antonin nodded, and presumed that she was debating whether or not to answer his question.

Hermione huffed, and decided to pull one of those 'I need to get some rest' excuses.

"I think I need some rest, sir." Antonin was deeply annoyed, but figured it wouldn't be wise to fight with a student. He left, and walked to his chambers.

When he arrived, with a flick of his wand, he made a fire. He also accioed his glass, and a bottle of Firewhiskey. He poured a glass and sat down on the couch in front of the fire place. His thoughts wandered to his mission at hand. Once he received Hermione's trust, it would be easy to get Harry's, but Ron, he wasn't sure. He didn't even know why Voldemort sent him to gather information. He just knew that Severus was probably failing to get information. He took his second sip of the Firewhiskey, and felt the courage he utmost desired. His mind then wandered to _how _to gain Hermione's trust. He certainly had to wait until; _she _came to him for help. He had already proven himself trust worthy for bringing her to the Hospital Wing. He finished half of the bottle, thinking about his tactics, and about his mission. He was sprawled out on the couch, with his glass in hand, teetering dangerously over the floor. He tried to stand, but stumbled back into the couch. He slurred some words, and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

When Antonin woke up the next day, his head was throbbing. He checked the clock, and it read 8:24. He stood, and stumbled a bit but quickly regained his strength. He took a quick shower and got ready. He quickly grabbed his wand and exited his chambers. He walked through the hall, and checked the clock tower; it read 9:10. He walked quickly to his classroom, and found that almost the entire class was there. Everyone stopped talking, and directed their attention to their Professor. He looked around the room, and saw Hermione taking notes. He was surprised for her appearance because of the current circumstance.

"We will have a Test on Grindylows next time I see you, so right now, we will move on to Hinkypunks. Can anyone tell me what they are?" Hermione's hand shot up in the air.

"Miss Granger." She lowered her hand, and cleared her throat.

"Hinkypunks are short and stout. They have the characteristics of wispy smoke. Though, when Lumos Duo is performed at a close-distance, they turn solid. They have two arms, but only one thick leg supporting their body. They will most likely carry lamps with them to attract followers into bogs. They attack their victims by propelling fireballs at their victims. While the Hinkypunk is dazed, you can perform the Flipendo Spell on it 3-5 times before destroying it completely." Antonin nodded.

"Now, please get out parchment and an ink quill. Please turn to page 54. You will read page 54 through 87 for the reminder of class, and take notes. If you are finished early, you may leave. But, answer any questions throughout all of the pages. Please give me the answers on your way out. Begin." Hermione smiled, and grabbed nine parchments of paper, and gathered her stuff. She had read the entire book over the summer, and had answered all of the answers in the book. She gave Antonin the parchments, and was about to leave when Antonin stopped her.

"How could you have finished it? I gave the assignment to you literally a minute ago." Hermione smiled.

"I read the entire book this summer, along with all of the questions." Antonin was surprised, to say the least.

"You are meaning to tell me you've completed the entire year's curriculum?" Hermione nodded.

"I need proof." Hermione nodded, and opened her bag, and dug her entire arm into it, searching for the parchments. Antonin concluded that she had cast a spell on it. She murmured, "Got it." She pulled out a bag that had the characteristics of a satchel then muttered some spells, and charms that weren't even going to be taught to students. "You see, if someone found out that I have all of the answers, they may steal it, so I warded it, and I even used some of my own wards to ensure that it was safe." Antonin nodded, signaling for her to carry on. She opened the satchel and pulled out hundreds of parchments. Antonin had never seen so much parchment in his entire life. Hermione put the parchments back in the proper place, and re-warded the satchel, and placed it into her bag.

"You may leave." Hermione nodded.

"Sir, I would like to thank you for taking me to the Hospital Wing yesterday." Antonin nodded.

"It's my duty to help my students, Miss Granger." She nodded, and left.

She decided to go to the Library and do some research for her assignment for Transfiguration. When she was almost there, she ran into Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger, I was meaning to talk to you. Would you be oh so kind as to come to my office?" Hermione nodded, knowing what her Headmaster wanted to talk about. When they arrived, he sat down at his desk, and gestured for her to sit in the chair in front of him. She sat, and avoided his eye contact.

"Miss Granger, why haven't you told someone about the abuse?" She remained quiet for 2 minutes until speaking.

"I didn't want my father to go to jail; even when it pains me to say, he is the only family I have left; my aunt died the summer after my first year of a car crash." Dumbledore nodded.

"I have contacted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about this, and they insist you to come to stay with them. Of course, it is your decision. You would get to see your father when and where you would like to as well. I thought you would like some options regarding your living arrangements." Hermione was filled with anger. How dare he tell them!? She then would be forced to tell Ron and Harry about it. The more she thought about it, she got angrier, but soon realized he was doing it for her best interest. Hermione sighed. She loves her father, but she was certain she would commit suicide if she went back to him for Winter Break and the summer.

"If it would be not too much to ask, I would like to stay with the Weasleys. I think I need some… distance from my father for some time." Dumbledore nodded.

"How would you like to gather your belongings?" Hermione thought about it very carefully.

"If it would not be too much to ask, I would like to gather my things this weekend. I could floo to the Weasley's house, and then apparate to my house." A student never had left the wizarding world during a term at Hogwarts; but this might be the only, and I do mean only, time it would be allowed.

"Very well. I must insist that someone comes with you. I will choose the person though. I do not want your father to get physical. I need someone that can use magic outside of Hogwarts." Hermione nodded.

"May I be dismissed?" Dumbledore nodded. Hermione got up, and left the office. Dumbledore chuckled to himself. _I know exactly who I am going to send._

She went to her next class. When it was time for lunch, she made her way to the Astronomy Tower. She completed some of the homework, and read.

Antonin made his way to lunch, when Dumbledore stopped him.

"Antonin, would you do something for me this weekend?" Antonin quickly nodded. The only way to gain someone's trust is to do something for them; without failing.

"What is it?" Dumbledore gave Antonin a serious, yet saddened expression.

"Hermione Granger is going to be staying at the Weasleys, and she needs to gather some of her belongings at her house. She is going there this weekend, and she needs a wizard capable to defend and protect her. Her father may be there when she arrives, and I do not want to put her at risk; so that's why I am coming to you. Would you take her there, and ensure her safety? You would floo to the Weasleys, then apparate to her house." Antonin secretly wanted her father to lash out. He needed an excuse to beat him to pulp. Antonin accepted, and went to the Great Hall. He sat down at his chair. He saw some Slytherins picking on a Hufflepuff, a child annoyingly chewing his food with his mouth open, people just staring at their food, some people reading, yet he didn't see Hermione' or even Harry and Ron. His thoughts were interrupted by Hagrid.

"I want to say thank you for taking care of Hermione yesterday; she is like a daughter to me."

"No problem at all."


	4. Confessions

**A/N: Thank you to Articcat621 and Smithback for reviewing! Ron is going to be kind of out of character; but later one, he will….. well- you'll just have to keep reading. ;) I am also portraying Ginny as someone that isn't afraid of anything, or anyone. I want to apologize in advance if there are any grammatical/punctuation errors. Anyway, PLEASE enjoy!**

Hermione overlooked the Black Lake and thought of how she was going to undertake this operation. They have been her best friends. They would be so devastated- so hurt. She had a hard time not telling them either; she had spent hours thinking, and debating if she should tell them or not. But she knew it would come out some way. Whether she told them, or was forced to.

She heard footsteps and turned around to see Harry and Ron.

"Hey, Mione! Is everything okay? You told us to come here, and said that it was urgent." Harry looked around. Hermione smiled. She loved that they cared about her so much.

"No, Harry, I wanted to tell you something that I've been keeping from you and Ron." They both nodded their heads, signaling to carry on. She commenced to tell them- everything that ranged from her early years, and just before she left for her third year. Their faces changed immensely from the time she started, and to the time she finished. She wondered if they would be… mad? Maybe. Hurt? Possibly.

They kept quiet for five minutes, processing the information.

Harry was the first one to speak, "Why didn't-how could- I mean-." He couldn't find the right words. He was appalled that someone could do that. Ron got up, and paced around.

"How could you not tell us?" Hermione saw the hurt in his eyes, and instantly felt guilty.

"I thought that you would be angry- and with everything that has gone on, I thought it was irrelevant at the time." Ron didn't meet Hermione's eye contact.

"I just- I just can't believe you." With that, he stormed off. Hermione let some tears shed and she walked after him, but Harry stopped her.

"I think he just needs some time." Hermione nodded. Harry pulled her into a hug. "Just know you can tell us anything, okay?" Hermione gave him a small smile, and nodded. He nodded, and walked down the stairs- to find Ron.

Hermione decided to go to lunch. Her stomach was aching for food. She couldn't even remember the last time she had eaten. She had been so stressed with school work, and with her entire life. She walked into the Great Hall, and saw Harry and Ron sitting at their normal spot. She walked over there, and sat down next to Ginny, in front of Harry and Ron, and diagonal to Neville.

"Hey, Hermione! How are you? I heard that you had to go to the Hospital Wing yesterday!" Hermione had to smile. Ginny was always trying to help; Hermione thought it was one of her best traits. She had definitely got it from her mom. Whenever Hermione visited the Weasleys, Molly would always make Hermione eat triple portions of the dinner because she thought Hermione was too skinny.

"I'm fine, I just fainted. No problem; I have been through much worse." Ginny was probably Hermione's only true friend. All of the rest of her friends were interested in the boy who lived or Ron; especially Lavender. Hermione swore that she had a crush on Ron, but never really acted upon it.

"If you say so." Ginny was always a good lie detector. She could sense when someone was lying; especially Fred and George. They would pull pranks all of the time, and whenever Ginny confronted them about it, they would always play 'stupid.'

Hermione quickly took some mashed potatoes, tomatoes, and green beans. She took some chopped mozzarella and put it on the tomato along with basil, and vinegar. She took her fork, and began to eat.

"So, have you finished our Transfiguration essay? I have been working on that, and I still couldn't anything about the Animagus history. There is nothing in the library, absolutely nothing." Hermione grinned. She leaned forward, and whispered.

"Well, if you must know, it is in the restricted section. Professor McGonagall might as well have put some bacon on a stick and taunt us." She leaned back to her normal posture. Ginny grinned ear-to-ear.

"Oh, Hermione, when will you ever learn?" Ginny said in an exasperated tone. Hermione grinned, and kept eating, until an Owl flew in. It dropped a letter, and flew out. She examined it, and quickly casted a diagnostic spell, in case it was charmed. When it came back negative, she opened it. It read:

Dear Hermione,  
We are so very sorry you have to come with us under these circumstances. Do you know who will be accompanying you to your house on the weekend? Albus said a professor will most likely take you- or maybe even himself.

Best regards, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley

Hermione told herself that she was definitely going to ask Dumbledore about who was going to be accompanying her. She quickly finished her food, and gathered her things.

"Please stay? I haven't spoken to you in ages, and this is practically the only time I get to talk to you." Ginny even gave her the puppy eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes, and put her stuff back on the bench.

"Well, what would you like to talk about?" Ginny grinned. She let her eyes stray over to Antonin that was talking to Hagrid.

"About our new, smoking hot professor." Hermione gasped, and threw her hand of her mouth. After she let the shock go, which was still lingering, she uncovered her mouth slowly.

"Ginny!" she whispered/yelled. "Do you even know who he is? He used to be a Death Eater. Not to mention he is our professor. Professor and Student relationships are forbidden. He is like thirty-nine!" Ginny pouted.

"For the record, he is thirty-two." Hermione scoffed. "Ginny, when will you finally see the fine line between right and wrong?" Ginny smirked. "Oh yeah, like _you _do. Please." She scoffed, "Do I need to remind you of all the times you've broke rules? Hmm… where should I start? Maybe in your first year when you set Professor Snape on fire?" Hermione gasped.

"How do you know about that? No-one, other than Harry and Ron knew about that!" Ginny smirked.

"Do you really think Ron can keep a secret?" Ginny always had a knack for getting secrets from people. She could be manipulative, yet so sweet.

"Point taken," Hermione turned to look Ginny in the eyes, "Seriously, though; has he tried to do anything to you, or hurt you?" Ginny gasped as Hermione continued, "Because if he is, you should tell Dumbledore, or ministry if he is…" He trailed off, and Ginny had no idea where she had gotten the idea.

"No! Definitely not! Hermione, I would never! Do you honestly think that low of me? I would have been to the Ministry, not even bothering telling Dumbledore, and then I would tell Ron, George, Fred, Percy, and dad, so they could go rip his head off!" Hermione put her hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay- I was just looking out for your best interest. Besides, Harry would have been heartbroken!" She put her hand dramatically over her heart, and looked up at the ceiling; try to ease the tension. Ginny grinned, and smacked Hermione on the elbow. Hermione flinched, but quickly let it go. She was not in the mood to tell Ginny about her dad. "Jeez, you must really like him." Ginny's turned crimson red. Hermione just laughed.

"Now that we've talked, believe it or not, I still need to complete some Homework. Do you want to join me at the Library?" Ginny shook her head, "Not today, I need to finish a project. Besides, since it is due on Thursday, and considering it's due tomorrow, I need to get started. And by get started, I mean I haven't even begun it." Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I'll catch you later, Gin." She grabbed her bag, and left the Great Hall. She went to the Library and did her homework. She quickly finished, and decided she would go to Dumbledore's office, to ask who was coming with her to her house. She walked quickly to his office, and made her way up the staircase. She found him, reading, at his desk.

"Oh, I am sorry; I can leave if you're busy." She quickly back-tracked, and turned to leave. Dumbledore chuckled.

"No, no, please stay. I assume you wanted to ask me something." Hermione turned back around, and walked towards his desk, and sat down in the chair across from the desk.

"I wanted to know who would be accompanying me to my home. I would also like to know when and where we would leave." Hermione prayed her father wouldn't be there. But since it was a weekend, he would probably be there.

"With his experience with magic, I thought Professor Dolohov would make sure you're safe," Hermione nodded. Never had Professor Dolohov had crossed her mind, but the more she thought about it, the more everything made sense. Since he used to be a Death Eater, he probably had a lot of training, and a non-magic person is no competition. Maybe a cast a Stupefy, at the most, "As for your schedule, you will need to be in my office at 8:30a.m., on Saturday morning. You will floo from my office, to the Weasley residence. Then, you can apparate to your home." Hermione nodded.

"Thank you, sir." Hermione turned to leave.

"Oh, and Ms Granger?" She turned back around, "If your father is to lay a touch on you, I give you permission to use magic outside of Hogwarts… Responsibly! I know you would never use magic outside of school, due to your academic record, but I think it would be much safer if you can use magic." Hermione nodded, and left the office.

The day flew by quickly; she only had to go to Transfiguration. When class ended, she decided to go to the Astronomy Tower. When she arrived there, she walked over to the ledge, and thought of all of the possibilities. Her mind wandered off to her dad. If he lashed out on Professor Dolohov, and her, he would definitely regret it. But, what if he wasn't there at all? Maybe she would write a note? No, not going to happen.

She sat there a while until she checked the Clock Tower. It read 9:45. It was past her curfew, so she quickly left, and crept down the soundless hall. She made it to her dormitory, and quickly put on her pajamas, and went into the bed. She fell asleep; thinking of the day unfolding itself before her.

**A/N: YAY! I am so pumped to write the next chapter! I am SO sorry this is late, but I have had LOADS of homework, assignments, and projects. Since today is Friday, I might be able to complete it tonight, but this weekend, I am going to see my horse/homework. Please favorite, follow, and review! Even if it is just emoticons!**


	5. Hello Father, Goodbye Life (Part 1)

**A/N: A big thank you to Smithback and articcat621 for reviewing! I am so pumped to write this chapter! It's going to be longer, and I am hoping that I will be able to finish it this weekend. I am staying at my house this weekend, so I'll be able to write LOTS. I may also be writing a Vampire Diaries one-shot (Caroline/Klaus). I am mainly focusing on this story, but I have recently concluded that I've read more fanfiction than I have written it. FYI- Hermione's father's name is Frank! Without further ado, please enjoy! **

Hermione sat there looking like a zombie. She hadn't gotten any sleep that night, she could barely get to breakfast. Ginny, apparently, gotten up on the wrong side of the bed too. Harry and Ron were enjoying this side of Ginny; they always enjoyed messing with Ginny until she would finally crack.

"Bugger, I swear! If you don't stop torturing me right now, I am going to transform you two into cockroaches, and then stomp on you!" They both tried to control their laughter, but failed miserably. They burst out laughing, and that just caused Ginny to get up, and marched away, mumbling, "Imbeciles." Hermione just scowled at her two best friends, and headed to her first class; DADA. When she arrived, people were just starting to show up. She sat down in her normal seat.

Antonin stood in the front of the class, and decided they would just have a reading assignment, and have some homework.

"Silence." Everyone fell silent, "You will be reading pages 88 through 154. When you are done, you may leave. Your assignment over the weekend is a four parchment, front and back, essay on what you've learned when you read it. When you come back, you will turn it in, and expect a test on Hinkypunks, including all of the Magical Creatures you've learned about before." He looked at the clock, "You have two hours and forty minutes until you are dismissed. Begin." Hermione took out some clean and neat parchments of paper, a quill, and ink. She began writing the essay, finding it extremely easy.

Once in awhile, she would need to go back and skim over information, but she soon finished with 13 parchments of paper, both sides. She quickly put them in a safe place, and gathered her things to leave.

Antonin was busy reading the pages himself; to be sure all of the information is the essays are correct. He saw Hermione leave; he knew she read it, and probably had already finished her essay.

Hermione left, and went to the Library, and do some research. When she arrived, she took a book about charms, sat down on a chair, and read some of it.

Thought, she quickly found it difficult to think with everything going on. Her mind quickly wandered over to Ron, and what he thought. He had seemed fine, yet distant this morning. Hermione shook her head, she had too much to think about; she didn't have time for things like Ron cloud her better judgment.

She left, to go to Lunch, but decided to sit next to Ginny instead of Harry and Ron; they needed some time. When she entered the Great Hall, she sat down beside Ginny, which was in a some-what better mood.

"Hey, Gin. What class did you go to first?" Ginny groaned. "Bloody Potions. That Greasy Git gave me Saturday detention." Hermione raised her eye at that. "What did you do?" Ginny remained silent, until she sighed.

"Well, I was talking, and all of the sudden, someone was pulling my hair, so I turned around, and casted Stupefy. I didn't know that it was Professor Snape, I swear!" Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow, and to think Professor Snape wants to _teach _Defense Against the Dark Arts; the irony." Ginny shoved her, in a playful manor.

They ate their food, and talked some more.

"Where do you go next?"

"Oh, I go to Transfiguration. You?" Hermione played with some of her food on her plate. "I go to Charms, and then I get to enjoy my weekend." Hermione checked the clock, "We better get going. We're going to be late." Ginny nodded, and gathered their things, and left the Great Hall.

Hermione went to Charms, and sat next to Harry and Ron. She needed to settle this once and for all. When they were assigned a charm to work on, Hermione saw a window of opportunity to talk to them.

"Harry, Ron- I am so sorry I didn't tell you about my father, but there was never a good time to tell you guys. We were always busy with evil." Harry and Ron nodded. "I'm sorry I walked out, I was just upset that you didn't tell us sooner; I didn't understand your intentions, but now I do." Harry nodded, and agreed with Ron. Hermione smiled.

"Now that we are at an understanding, I have some good news; I am going to be moving in the Weasley house. They said that they would take me in. When Christmas Break comes, they said I could stay with them, so I don't have to go back to my dad's. I just need to get my things. That's why I am going to floo to your parents' house," gesturing to Ron, "and then I am going to apparate to my house to get my things." Ron beamed.

"Good, I'm surprised my mum hasn't gone to your house already and curse your father." Hermione smiled, but Harry scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Dumbledore isn't sending you there alone, is he?" Hermione shook her head.

"He's sending Professor Dolohov with me, incase my father lashes out. He also gave me permission to use magic if my father tries to attack or hurt me in any way, shape, or form." Harry nodded in approval. But then was wide eyed.

"What? How could Dumbledore be so stupid? Dolohov is probably going to take you to Voldemort, and kidnap you!" Hermione scowled.

"Dumbledore would never put any of his students or professors' lives in danger. You should know that." Harry nodded unwillingly. When the class ended, Hermione decided to write back to the Weasleys. She went to the common room to write the letter. When she arrived there, only Neville, Ginny, and Luna were there. Hermione sat down, and took out some parchment, quill, and ink.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,

Thank you for letting me stay with you! Professor Dolohov will be accompanying me. I know he was a Death Eater, but Dumbledore trusts him, so I am too. We are going to floo to your home, and then apparate to mine to gather my things.

I will see you tomorrow! Best regards, H.G.

Hermione folded it, and let their Owl take it.

Hermione decided to tell Ginny about her father, knowing that she'll have to tell her and the rest of the Weasleys why she is staying at their home on breaks and summer.

"Ginny, can I speak to you?" Ginny grinned, and came to sit by Hermione.

Hermione commenced to tell what has happened, and what was going to happen tomorrow. Ginny remained silent for a few seconds, but then grinned.

"You're moving in?" Hermione smiled, and nodded, but then looked concerned.

"Aren't you mad?" Ginny frowned. "I was a little, but I know you did it for my best interest. I just can't believe you've put up with him." Hermione shrugged.

"I didn't really have a choice. No-one would've believed me, anyway. Everyone sees him as a single father, trying to care for his teenage daughter." Ginny nodded in understandment.

They talked more about where Hermione's bedroom will be, and her trip tomorrow. They decided it was time to go to bed, and went back to their dormitories.

When Hermione got to her chamber, she changed into her pajamas and crept into her bed. She drifted off to sleep thinking about tomorrow.

When Hermione woke up the next day, all of the girls were still sleeping; it was 7:00a.m. She took a shower, and changed into some skinny jeans, a dark green t-shirt, and some tennis shoes. She tried to tame her hair, but decided to put it up into a pony-tail. She put on her favorite light pink jacket, and brushed her teeth. She then grabbed her enchanted, beaded purse. She had everything to survive in there; ranging from extra clothes and books to food and tents. She also had some magical money and muggle money in case she needed something. She grabbed her wand, and checked the clock. It read 8:15. She quickly left, and went to Dumbledore's office.

When she got there, Antonin and Dumbledore were talking.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Dumbledore smiled, and Antonin turned around, so he was facing Hermione.

"Not at all, you're actually early."

"I'm glad you wore your casual wear. I assume that you would cause attention to yourself in the muggle world if you wear your robes." Hermione then scrutinized Antonin. He wore jeans, a white shirt, a black leather jacket, and sleek black shoes.

"Do you know where to floo to?" Hermione nodded. She stepped in the fireplace, and grabbed some floo powder.

"The Burrow." She threw the floo powder on the ground, and disappeared.

Antonin grabbed the floo powder, and did the same.

He found himself outside, and in front of a tall house. He saw Hermione knock on the door, and walked towards the door. A red-haired woman answered.

"Hermione, dear! It is so good to see you!" She pulled Hermione into a big bear hug. She then turned to Antonin, and examined him thoroughly, and then smiled.

"Well, come on in!"

"I'm sorry, we were supposed to come here, and then apparate to my house. I will come back in an hour or two to unpack." Molly nodded. Hermione and Antonin turned around to leave when Molly called out,

"Be careful!"

Antonin was taken surprised when Hermione grabbed his shoulder. She looked like she was expecting something. Hermione then crooked her head.

"Aren't you going to apparate us? I'm not seventeen yet, so you have to cast it." Antonin grabbed his wand, and apparate them to her house.

Hermione braced herself, and took some deep breaths. She barely noticed that she was clutching Antonin's arm. She quickly let go and muttered, "Sorry."

Antonin was unsure if this was a good idea. Hermione seemed nervous and… scared? She couldn't possibly be scared if she had someone with her? Could she?

Hermione opened the door, and walked in. Antonin followed, and grasped his wand tightly around his hand.

There was a couch, a Television set, and a center-table. The walls were painted red, and all of the furniture was brown.

There was bustling in the kitchen, and then a tall, dark-brown hair, with tennis shoes, and a knife in his hand.

"Who are-?" He saw Hermione, but still grasped his knife.

"Aren't you supposed to be at that freak school?" Frank stepped forward; before he could get any further, Antonin casted, "Expelliarmus."

When he disarmed her father, his eyes snapped to Antonin. "And what makes you think you can come into my house, and cast some voo-doo curse in my house!?" Frank stepped towards Antonin, but Hermione quickly stepped in the middle.

"Stop i-." Hermione felt a hand come across her face, and a something that felt like a boulder penetrating her stomach. She couldn't, or wouldn't register the impact, and fell backwards.

Antonin caught her before she fell on the floor, and quickly put her on the couch. It was just enough time for Frank to grab a pan, and hit Antonin on the back of the head. He fell forwards, and Hermione was groggily waking up.

"What happened?" She saw Antonin's body on the floor, and grasped her wand. She dizzily stood, and stepped towards her father, now with a pan and the knife.

"Step any further and I swear I will stab you- I'm actually fighting off the urge to kill you now." Hermione fought back the urge to break down and cry. She was about to cast 'Stupefy' but a voice interrupted her.

"You were nothing. Your mom left because of you! We never wanted a child- especially a freak like you. We. Didn't. Want. You. Do I really need to spell it out for you?" Hermione unwillingly let some tears shed. She shook her head.

"That's not true- the Weasley family wants me to stay with them." Frank laughed.

"They don't want you, they pity you. Nobody would ever want you." Hermione let it sink in.

"NO! You're wrong!" Frank stepped forward.

"Don't you see? Nobody would ever want rubbish like you. You're lucky I didn't leave you at an orphanage." Tears were now pouring out of her eyes.

"You were the one beating me countless times. You were the one who killed Aunt Rose, and you know it! You are a murderer. My mom left because of you! You didn't want a child, and it only made things worse when I got the acceptance letter to Hogwarts! Don't bother denying it!" Frank's eyes looked murderous. He stepped forward, and sure enough, he stabbed her in the arm.

**A/N: I apologize for the cliff-hanger! I will start Chapter 6 right away! It's Sunday, so I might not complete it. I have school Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. I don't have school on Thursday, Friday, or Monday, so there will be a boat load of Chapters! I apologize for any grammatical/punctuation errors! Please Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	6. Hello Father, Goodbye Life (Part 2)

**A/N: I'm so sorry for leaving a cliff-hanger! I kept debating on what I should do with this chapter… You might be surprised, but… I can't say. I will tell you that this chapter will be longer, due to that I am going to be wrapped up with homework, so I might update a little later than I normally do. I hope you like what I decided to do with this. There will be a small thing that I've taken from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows. FYI- Hermione's mother's name is Jean. Please enjoy!**

Hermione was surprised by her father's action to say the least. It felt like a person just ripped her heart out. When the knife exited, her arm burned, and felt like it was on fire. Before she could do anything, her father stabbed her again in the stomach. She gasped, while her vision blurred, and she fell backwards with blood seeping out of her puncture wounds.

Antonin was just awakening. His head was throbbing, but remembered what had happened. He was setting Hermione on the couch when something hard and heavy hit him on the back of his head. He then quickly stood and grasped his wand, and casted his gaze to the unmoving body that lay on the floor. He saw the blood pouring out of her, staining the hard wood. He turned to Frank that was grasping the bloody knife, and pan.

"STUPEFY!" Frank fell backwards, hitting his head on the floor. Antonin kneeled down and casted some healing charms. Soon, all of the wounds were healing.

Hermione clung to her life, but let go, knowing there was nothing for her. She left the living world, and found herself standing in King's Cross Station. She looked around but saw nothing but a shadow coming towards her. She looked for her wand, but couldn't find it. The shadow came to reveal its true identity. It was a woman that had chestnut auburn curls, and the enchanting brown eyes Hermione missed so much.

"Mom?" Jean smiled.

"Yes." Hermione then crooked her head.

"What happened? Am I dead?" Jean shook her head. "Not entirely. You have a choice. _Everyone _has a choice."

"There is nothing to think about- nobody wants me. My own father stabbed me, and you left because of me. I've caused too much pain. It would be better if I do die." Jean gasped.

"Don't you dare think such things. Please look in my mind, and see what would happen if you died." Hermione looked at her mom like she a crazy.

Hermione looked through her mind, and saw Harry and Ron giving themselves to the Dark Lord. Hermione couldn't believe they would do something like that. She exited her mind.

"Do you know see how you are so very important?" There was a shining light ahead of her. It was so welcoming, and peaceful. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to die.

Jean turned around, and walked towards the light.

"Wait! Why are you here?" Jean looked back and smiled sadly. "I was killed in a fire. Don't believe your father! You're all I've ever wanted!" With that, Jean turned around, and left.

Hermione let some tears shed. She knew she would have to make a choice. She couldn't leave her friends. She knew she couldn't abandon them. They needed her help.

All of the sudden, she was overcome with pain. She heard Antonin performing healing spells.

When Antonin saw that she was alive, and breathing, he felt a huge weight of guilt lift his shoulders. Hermione stood unsteadily, and clung to his arm.

"Come on, we need to get hurry, and get my things. We've already wasted an hour." She tried to walk on her own, and almost fell if it wasn't for Antonin.

"Are you sure? We can do this tomorrow." Hermione shook her head.

"No, I just want to get this over with." He nodded in understandment. She stood, and grasped the staircases' handles. Antonin followed behind, making sure she didn't fall. There were several staircases, and then she opened a door, with one other staircase. When they reached the top of the stairs, there was a metal bed, and several bookshelves filled with books. There was a desk, and a desktop computer on it. There were only two lamps in it, and no rug. There was an antique closet dresser against the wall.

"There aren't many things that we need to get. We can fit them in my suitcase, if we shrink the items." Antonin nodded.

Hermione walked over to the book shelf, and shrank the book along with the bookshelves. Antonin shrunk the bed, and was about to shrink the dresser when Hermione stopped him.

"Wait, whenever you shrink your clothes, you can never get it back to its original size." She opened the dresser, and grabbed all of the clothes, and put them neatly in the suitcase. "All done." Antonin shrunk the dresser, and put it in the suitcase along with the books and bookshelves. Hermione put the bed in the suitcase, and saw Antonin walk over to the desk and stare at the computer in amazement. Hermione giggled, and walked over to where he was standing.

"It's a muggle machine that turns on," she pressed the on button, "and then you can search anything up on here! You can't research anything related to magic." Antonin nodded, and shrunk it, along with the desk. They put it in the suitcase, and then did the same with the lamps. Once they gathered everything, they zipped up the suitcase.

I'll get it." Antonin grabbed the suitcase, and they both went downstairs to find Frank still on the floor. Hermione grabbed her wand, and casted, "Mobiliarbus." She moved him to the couch, and put a pillow underneath his head. She left a note that she had written last night that said:

Dad,

If you are reading this, you most likely were knocked unconscious because of Professor Dolohov, or me. By this time, I am gone, along with all of my things. I am staying at my friend's parents' house, for now. Please know that I'm safe, and that I will always love you.

Love, 'Mione

Hermione left the note on the table, and fought back the urge to cry. She covered him with a blanket, and stepped back. She turned around, and walked towards the door. She walked outside, and walked over to Antonin that was in the same spot the apparated to.

"Ready to go back?" Hermione nodded. She grabbed Antonin's arm, and he apparated them back to the Weasley house. They walked up to the door, and knocked on the door. They heard someone bustling around, and then Molly answered the door.

"Please come in!" Antonin and Hermione walked inside, and Molly had the kitchen table loaded with food. "I figured you would be hungry afterwards, so I made some lunch for you. I figured since it's the weekend, and that you're in no rush, you would enjoy a good meal." Hermione smiled, and thanked her.

"Where would you like me to put my things?" Molly gestured to the stairs.

"Three staircases up, and 3 doors down on your left." Hermione nodded politely. Molly turned around, and went to find Arthur.

"Do you want me to carry it upstairs?" Hermione shook her head.

"No thank you." Antonin nodded and handed her the suitcase. Hermione grabbed it, and went upstairs. She entered the room, and set down her suitcase. There was a wooden bed, a couch, and a fireplace. Hermione quickly went downstairs, and found Antonin sitting down at the kitchen table. Hermione sat down across from him, Molly sat down next to Hermione, and Arthur sat down next to Molly. They ate mash potatoes, asparagus, green beans, and steak.

"Thank you for lunch." Antonin needed to be polite to ensure the Weasley's trust. They weren't as bad as Voldemort described them to be.

"Not a problem. Thank you for keeping Hermione safe! We wanted her to take a break from being in her father's care." Antonin nodded.

Hermione didn't want to talk about her father. Even though he had abused her, she still loved him. She glanced at the clock; it read 1:56p.m.

"We better go, Dumbledore might get worried."Molly nodded in understandment.

"You can use our floo." Molly stood up, and led them to the fireplace. Hermione grabbed the floo powder, and gave Molly a quick hug. She then went into the fireplace, and said "Hogwarts." Antonin did the same.

**A/N: Okay… Shortest chapter that I've posted, and I am sssssssssssooooooooooooooooo ooo very sorry. I didn't like this chapter at all. I didn't delve into this chapter like I do with my others. I wanted to start fresh with the next chapter as fast as possible, and I thought this was a some-what good place to stop. This is by far the worst chapter; I admit that- but I am going to give you all an EXTRA long chapter. There is going to be some romance in the next chapter- BUT NOT with HG/AD. There will be some HG/AD romance in a few chapters though…Please follow, favorite, and/or review. Again, I am super sorry for the short chapter. **


End file.
